


the most cursed dreamnotfound fic ever

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Filthy, Gross, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Scat, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: George and Dream scatfic uwu
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	the most cursed dreamnotfound fic ever

"C-clay!" George moans as his stronger boyfriend tongues his poopy asshole, his short nails digging onto the couch cushion.

Dream continues to thrust his warm and wet tongue in and out of his colorblind boyfriend's asshole, getting shit onto his tongue, his hands spreading the male's asscheeks for easier access. 

George squeals as his muscle gets more rougher into his ass, licking up and suckling at all of the shit in his ass. "A-aH~!" His nails dig deeper as Dream continues to eat his ass.

The brunette male let's out louder moans everytime the dirty blonde pulls out his tongue and starts to lick at the rim of his asshole before plunging his shit covered tongue back into him, wettening his cunt even more.

As the tongue goes deeper into his hole, he feels like he could explode and actually shit in his boyfriend's mouth and it turns him on even more, his cunt aching at the very dirty thought. 

Dream's grip onto his boyfriend's cheeks tighter, earning another moan out of the colorblind twink that is his boyfriend. "C-clayy~!" He feels something build up.

A few minutes pass and George does the unbelievable; taking a fat shit onto his boyfriend's tongue, loudly moaning as he does it. Dream takes a hot minute to process it but then to the brunette's surprise, the dirty blonde speedrunner swallows the chunk of brown shit with a satisfied "yum~" afterwards, George melting by it.

A while passes and Dream pulls his tongue out, George moving into a better position so he and his boyfriend observing all of the shit on the wet and warm muscle. The brunette's cunt getting more aroused by the dirty sight.

"Wow." The speedrunner says. 

"You're such a good boyfriend, Clay. How about I do something for you?"

Dream smirks, "oh?" George smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have a scat fetish, instead I have a vore fetish.
> 
> Also, send this to Dream or George. I fucking dare you.


End file.
